


Meet Cute

by STsuki



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crushes, Dorks, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason todd is so cool, M/M, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Los amigos de sus hermanos conocen a Jason y descubren que les gusta más de lo que en un principio habían imaginado.





	1. Chapter 1

—¿Estás seguro de que tus hermanos no me odiaran Damian?

—Es una emergencia de la liga Jon, lo que Grayson o Drake o Todd piensen es su asunto.

Lo cual en realidad no respondió la duda de Jon y ya era muy tarde para preguntarle cualquier otra cosa. Aterrizaron en la parte trasera de la mansión y Damian lidero el camino hacia la casa por la puerta de la cocina o lo que era una cocina para los estándares de un Wayne.

Ingreso como si fuera el dueño del lugar, lo que en realidad era, y Jon floto detrás de él, observando todo con curiosidad.

—Todd.

—Demonio.

—Espérame un momento aquí Kent voy a buscar a Pennyworth.

Jon le quiso decir que no, que a diferencia de su padre Red Hood era la persona más aterradora de esa familia para él en lugar de Batman. Pero como usualmente sucedía Damian ya se había ido. Y no sabía si por su gato o por Alfred.

Volvió al suelo con las manos en la espalda y observó a Red Hood. Era joven, más de lo que usualmente aparentaba con el casco y las pistolas encima. Tal vez por eso los usaba, con solo el antifaz rojo puesto y jugueteando con su casco con un destornillador entre los labios, se parecía un poco a Damian. Que no era confiable la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero era su amigo.

El silencio era estruendoso, y Jon no estaba criado para ser ignorado.

—Hola.

Red hood levanto el rostro y Jon sonrió encogiéndose un poco sobre si mismo de forma tentativa, su padre era grande, Batman también, pero ese chico era inmenso de un modo mucho más abstracto. Era su personalidad. Aunque la silla también parecía ser muy pequeña para él y su armadura.

—Hola, eres el chico de Supes, ¿no?

—¡Sí! ¡Jon! Oh, uhm superboy... Err, no estoy seguro como debo presentarme señor Red Hood.

Era difícil leerlo con el antifaz aun en su sitio, pero retiro el destornillador de sus labios y sonrió enderezándose en toda su altura. Si… Masivo.

 

Jon correspondió frotando la punta de su tenis contra el piso inmaculado de Alfred.

—Jason.

—¿Uh?

—Me llamo Jason, puedes decirme Jay si te es más fácil. Señor Red Hood es como me llaman los capos rivales, no es apropiado Jon.

—Oh... Bueno, ¿Y qué estás haciendo? ¿Tu casco se rompió?

—Nah. Es solo un cable del mecanismo de cierre que se desoldó, pero mis dedos son muy grandes y mi equipo para estas situaciones está en casa, esto es lo único que encontré aquí, si bajo sin el casco Batman tratara de intimidarme.

Jon asintió con seriedad y floto con torpeza hasta ocupar el lugar junto a él. Y Por todo lo que era lindo y bueno, hizo un puchero.

—No puedo ver que está mal. Lo siento.

—Es plomo —explico Jason con otra sonrisa de dientes blancos que era agradable y fácil. No aterradora. Damian debía revisarse los ojos Jay parecía muy cool. No un criminal demente. Aunque se vestía como uno. Por eso había tenido sus precauciones.

—Oh~ eso es inquietante.

Y Jason se rio. Revolviéndole el pelo.

—Ustedes los aliens, encuentran inquietante no poder ver a través de los objetos y no todo lo contrarió. Imagina las preocupaciones de los simples mortales.

—Deben ser aburridas —dijo Jon con un lindo exceso de confianza volviendo a hacer reír a Jason.

Quien lo diría, era más sencillo que con Damian.

—Oh, lo son, lo son.

—Oye, yo tengo dedos pequeños, te ayudare e incluso lo soldare con mi visión de calor. He estado entrenando.

Jason no tenía el corazón para negarse a esa expresión, después de todo las cosas lindas eran su debilidad. Y si Jon pasaba a entrar en esa categoría, en realidad no era su culpa.

***

—¡No puedo creer que lo logre! Papá solo me deja dispararle a grandes montículos de paja y Damian sólo me deja usar la visión de calor contra los malos, que en realidad no es algo que pueda medir conscientemente.

Jason suspiro, habría sido mejor saberlo antes, pero la emoción de Jon era contagiosa, iban a la baticueva porque estaba muy ansioso de presumir su gran logro con su padre.

—¡¡Gracias Jay!! Eres muy cool, Damian tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como hermano mayor.

—Dudo que él lo aprecie, pero gracias, debes sentirte muy bien de que no esté ni cerca de ser un padre.

Jon se río y dio una voltereta en el pasillo que hizo tambalear un costoso jarrón de la infancia de Bruce que alcanzo a sostener por un pelo antes de estrellarse en el piso.

—¡Lo estoy! ¡Yo sabía que podía hacer cosas pequeñas como estas! ¡Podre desactivar bombas! —chillo revoloteando demasiado cerca de un cuadro familiar para su salud cardiaca, por lo que tiro de su capa hasta tenerlo seguro entre sus brazos con otro de esos pucheros adorables en el rostro.

—Lo siento chico todo en esta casa son reliquias de mis abuelos, si algo se rompe Bruce perderá su maldita mente.

—Uhmn… Lo siento —susurro aferrándose a su cuello con dulce incertidumbre—, en casa no tenemos cosas que sean tan caras.

Jason pico su nariz y luego se encogió de hombros.

—No es el costo Jon, es comodidad, familia, amor. Es lo último que tenemos de ellos, yo ni siquiera los conocí, pero cuando tenía tu edad solía ver estas cosas e imaginar el sitio en el que lo compraron, las cosas que vieron. Es...

—Importante. Como los cuentos que mi abuelo Jonathan me contaba antes de ir a dormir. Tengo todos los libros, no es lo mismo, pero yo entiendo.

—Lo cual es muy dulce, así que retomemos, ¿Tu padre cree que incendiando paja podrás aprender a afinar tu visión de calor?

Y Jason escucho otra diatriba honesta y divertida, con un montón de énfasis atolondrado proporcionado por sus manos, sobre lo que Clark le enseñaba y lo que Damian le dejaba hacer y como él era mas cool que Damian y Batman y no creía que fuera un niño, aunque no parecía notar que la diferencia entre los otros bat tipos era justo que él lo trataba de la edad que tenía.

Y después llegaron a la baticueva.

****

 

Clark fue el primero en voltear a las escaleras de la cueva cuando escucho la risa aguda de Jon bajar por todo el pasillo hacia donde Batman le mostraba los planos para la misión, el siguiente fue Bruce cuando una risotada grave acompaño a las risitas más agudas de su hijo y luego un literal aullido de risa reverbero por todo el lugar haciendo que los chicos de Bruce y otros miembros de la liga dejaran de organizarse entre ellos al ver a Jason, de todas las personas, bajar con su hijo Jon  entre sus brazos protagonizando el más lindo robo de nariz ficticia de toda la historia de esa broma.

Damian dejo caer un batarang en shock y estaba seguro que el obturador que sonaba con locura era de Alfred. El flash era del teléfono de Tim. Y el retumbar del corazón de Bruce era casi tan violento como el suyo propio.

—¡Papa! ¡Jason me dejo ayudarle a reparar su casco! ¡Mira! —dijo meneando con aire distraído eso que se suponía que era el casco de Red Hood—. Soldé  los alambres del mecanismo de cierre y ni siquiera use la visión de rayos x porque Jason pinta todos sus cascos con pintura a base de plomo para que no lo espíes en nombre de Batman.

—Si gran trabajo en esa área supes, derritió mi casco y casi incendia el mantel favorito de Alfred, pero al menos arreglo el desperfecto.

Clark lo miro y Jason elevo una ceja burlona.

—¡Yo nunca te espiaría ni aunque Bruce me lo pidiera!

Eso era una mentira y la sonrisa de Jason le confirmaba que lo sabía, pero no evito que Bruce y su hijo le gritaran indignados.

—¡Papá! / ¡Kal! —Jon chillo en tono de reprimenda y Bruce gruñó ofendido y casi traicionado mientras Jason estallaba en risas estruendosas.

—¡Jon! ¡Tienes terminantemente prohibido acercarte a Todd! ¡Te dije que era un criminal!

Jon frunció el ceño y volvió a enredar sus brazos en el cuello de Jason, mirando a Damian y su ira desproporcionada en confusión.

—No es verdad, el es incluso más agradable que tu, me cuenta bromas y se ríe de las mías. Confía en mis poderes y me cuenta historias de tu familia. Es mi nuevo bat boy favorito.

—Pero no te preocupes Damian tu nariz sigue siendo la más linda del planeta —dijo Jason haciéndole la misma broma que a Jon…

Toda la habitación jadeo y luego el infierno se desató.

***

—Esperó que el ojo negro haya valido la pena maestro Todd.

Jason se río con una bolsa de hielo en la cara en el mismo sitio donde Jon lo encontró más temprano.

—Dímelo tu Alfie, eres quien  tiene las fotos de Damian sonrojado hasta las orejas para el álbum familiar. Creo que esa sección debería llamarse  pinocho.

—Que gracioso joven maestro, pero no niego que son una adquisición interesante sobre mis impresiones familiares. Las suyas con superboy también son agradables.

—El chico es como un pequeño mono. Adorable y atolondrado.

—Es, me recuerda a cierto Robin travieso e implacable, también debe estar contento de tener un nuevo fan.

—Es lindo, pero no es mi culpa, solo tuve buenos modales.

—Le sugiero mirar su espalda ya que el joven maestro Damian no va a superarlo pronto.

—Lo sé, tiene un crush masivo con Jon. Espero que lo note pronto.

—Todd... —gruño Damian con Jon detrás de él con las manos sobre el rostro. Clark miraba a Damian con los ojos abiertos de par en par y Bruce miraba el techo como si de ese modo pudiera desaparecer de la habitación.

Alfred negó pero tomo una foto y Jason se escabulló entre risas estruendosas y palabrotas de lo más creativas por parte de Damian en su dirección cuando Jon tiro de su ropa para calmarlo.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tim aterrizo con una floritura grácil sobre la azotea de un viejo edificio a punto de ser derruido. Kon aterrizo tras él con el ceño fruncido y algo confundido. Tim había dicho que tenía un informante sobre la desaparición de un par de metas  y ahí solo podía mirar a Red Hood fumando como si fuera el dueño del mundo.

Dick era guapo de un modo apabullante y brutal, hasta que abría la boca y decía la primera idiotez que le pasaba por la cabeza. Seguía siendo atractivo sí, pero no lo suficiente para pasar por alto su falta de cortesía cuando no estaban peleando contra un villano conquistador.

Tim era muy guapo y lindo, pero solo lo había notado después de dejar de sorprenderse de lo precioso que era su cerebro.

Y Red Hood, bien parecía de la clase que hace portadas para Men´s Health, así que guapo, peligroso y masivo, como le había dicho Jon, era la única clase de cosas en las que podía seguir pensando.  Y el 65% del tiempo pensaba en tetas. Así que ¡Woah!

Sus comunicadores se activaron. Y Red Hood ladeó el rostro exhalando el humo del cigarrillo con una sonrisa perezosa.

Kon frunció el ceño cuando Superman le dijo que era una misión de reconocimiento y resoplo al mismo tiempo que Jason, al parecer le habían dicho lo mismo.

La línea quedo en silencio y Red Hood se puso el casco. Kon suspiro y Tim lo miro de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

—Eres un traidor pajarito, no le dices a Batman cuando soy tu informante.

Tim se encogió de hombros.

—Es una red muy grande, necesitamos todos los nombres y todas las localizaciones.

—¿Y para qué crees que estoy aquí? Incluso trajiste al primer Superboy. Oh... Deberías considerar ser Superboy Prime, suena cool y de miedo —disparo Jason en su dirección general. Antes de sentir que el rostro se ponía solo un poco rosado ganándose una mirada más extensa de Tim ahora.

—¿Donde está la oficina principal? —cuestiono Kon mirando con sus rayos láser el almacén.

—Lado sur, detrás del armamento

Tim volvió al presente y espero la confirmación de Kon.

 

—Bien, entrare ahí y robare lo que necesitamos del disco duro.

—O me dejas dispararles en las rótulas hasta que nos digan lo que desayunaron los últimos dos meses. Con la visión de calor de Prime aquí, seguro que podemos obtener hasta la primera infancia.

Tim lo miro y Red Hood se encogió de hombros riendo con fuerza.

—O esperamos que te atrapen y te apuñalen dos veces antes de que empiece a disparar a las rótulas.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza Hood.

—Por nada baby bird.

—Kon solo es una misión de reconocimiento. No le hagas caso a Red Hood, sus ideas siempre terminan en un baño de sangre.

—Como debe ser —tarareo Jason al verlo arrojarse hacia el almacén con muchos más movimientos ninja de los usuales. Tim no desperdiciaba energía para impresionar, eso solo lo hacía Dick.

—Oh...

—¿Qué?

—Nada, nada.

Algo de estática vibro en el casco. Y Red Hood empezó a dar órdenes como, como... Batman. De miedo.

—Luke, Red está en el nido, repito, Red está en el nido, prepara al grupo alfa y beta, el producto es delicado y hay media docena de metas funcionando como mulas, fuego no letal, cambien a modo furtivo y espero un informe detallado de los nuevos tranquilizantes que Arsenal diseño para nosotros.

Hubo algo de alteración al otro lado, reclamos y menciones de esposas e hijos.

—Cristo, termina temprano y yo mismo iré a comprar el pastel de cumpleaños de Billy.

Kon frunció el ceño y se puso alerta cuando Red hood se enderezó y saco dos pistolas de gran tamaño de su funda.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué está mal?

—Timmy va directo a una trampa... Y supongo por tu expresión que ni baby bird o Superman te dijeron nada.

Kon lo fulminó y un cristal se rompió en el almacén.

—Uh, supongo que esperar aquí te dará puntos de buen soldado para Superman y La Liga, escuche que quieren que te unas…

—A la mierda Superman.

Y Kon se arrojo al almacén con la ira justiciera de un alíen indestructible.

El comunicador de Red Hood cobro vida y suspiro en voz alta.

—Jefe estamos sacando a Red, lo apuñalaron dos veces y hay un súper que esta noqueando a los metas como un campeón.

—Dos puñaladas, Jesús a veces me gustaría que también me decepcionaran al respecto sobre su salud como lo hacen con todo lo demás. Voy para allá, dile al meta con la gran fuerza que cuelgue a nuestro anfitrión del techo, tenemos una charla larga e intensa por delante.

***

Al final del día había un producto nuevo que no había llegado a las calles de Gotham, una red de trata desmantelada y a Alfred dándole a Tim el tratamiento huraño del silencio por haberse dejado apuñalar. Aunque el traje se había llevado la peor parte del daño, aun tenía un moratón en las costillas del tamaño de Texas y una herida que había requerido un par de puntos.

—No, solo querías corroborar si era un buen cachorro sumiso. No decir el plan desde el principio no genera confianza o lealtad Superman, asumir que se cómo piensan los murciélagos es aun peor. ¡Tim sobrevive de café y monster! Su pensamiento es errático incluso sobrio. Así que si dije a la mierda cuando Red Hood parecía ser el único tipo que sabía que estaba sucediendo realmente ahí. ¡Y para que lo sepas su método en realidad funciona!

Y además estaba eso. Sonreía como un demente, pero nadie podía saberlo debajo del casco. Tal vez solo Alfred porque siempre había sabido cuando estaba siendo presumido y se regodeaba de las desgracias ajenas, pero Tim era más molesto con sus heridas y malos hábitos de sueño y alimentación que su regodeo inofensivo.

Batman acababa de intervenir y él se despegó de la pared para una salida discreta antes de que Bruce quisiera empezar a gritarle.

—Kon —gimió Tim sobre sus pies inestables con Alfred mirándolo todavía molesto y preocupado.

—Lo siento, yo pensé que eso sería más beneficioso.

Kon observo con disgusto mal disimulado sus heridas y sacudió la cabeza antes de girarse hacia la salida.

—Kon...

—¡¡No!! Si quieres pensar en cosas beneficiosas para alguien empieza por ti primero. Tus costillas crujieron en mis oídos, ¿¡Cómo es eso beneficioso para alguien Tim!? ¡Hacerme sentir como un niño inútil e impotente no es beneficioso para nada!

Jason hizo una mueca y encendió su moto al escuchar los pasos apresurados de un alíen enojado resonar cada vez más cerca.

—¡Hey!

Jason lo llamo y Kon lo midió dispuesto a saltarle encima si su lenguaje corporal lo delataba.

—Aquí —dijo extendiéndole un casco—. ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Billy? Seguramente Margaret estará menos enojada conmigo y con Luke si un héroe de verdad va por primera vez a visitar a su hijo.

Kon se veía confundido e indeciso, se parecía a Bizarro, pero había aprendido a ser paciente. Así que sonrió cuando tomo el casco y encendió la motocicleta.

En la cueva Tim subió las escaleras farfullando como Jason estaba robando a todos sus amigos y eso no podía seguir así.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!!! Lamento mucho la demora :D He estado trabajando mucho en la organización de mi escritura y me ha llevado bastante tiempo llegar a un acuerdo y orden determinado, lo he conseguido y lentamente encontré un ritmo y he vuelto!!!
> 
> Si quieres saber más encuentrame en Facebook como Sara Manen y considera apoyar mi trabajo en Kofi Sara Manen.
> 
> Gracias!! Disfrutenlo!!

Dick parpadeo mirando una línea de tensión extraña en la espalda de Bruce, mientras Diana conversaba con Artemisa y Jason de un modo cuidadoso, que era casi maternal.

Artemisa lucía confundida, casi joven, pero Jason estaba radiante, cómodo y confiado. No era ningún secreto que Diana siempre había sido su favorita.

La figura materna que siempre necesito y que siempre admiro, probablemente de ahí venía el modo en el que respetaba y trataba a todas las mujeres a su alrededor. Y en general a todas las personas.

Probablemente de ahí provenía también la incomodidad en sus hermanos, Bruce e incluso la suya propia que había hecho que Alfred se negara a hacer postres para ellos durante los próximos dos meses.

Cuando Tim y Damián fueron a su apartamento a acusar a Jason de planear algo siniestro contra ellos, lo creyó por lo menos lo que tardaron en contarle lo que había hecho, antes de sentirse muy mal y muy miserable al respecto. Si, era incómodo y aún no sabían como hablar del todo sin pisar alguna clase de mina, pero Tim y Damián solo estaban siendo infantiles.

El castigo de Alfred en realidad lo merecían con creces.

Luego Jason se rió, una cosa joven, tímida y adorable y tuvo que desviar la mirada porque eso era demasiado para su pobre, jodido y medio roto corazón.

Le recordó la sensación que tuvo al ver a Roy y Kori flanqueando con fiereza posesiva a Jason, había sido mezquino hasta que tuvo el tiempo de reflexionar, tendía a no captar las señales sociales cuando era debido, no es que fuera del todo inconsciente, solo se distraía y cuando regresaba sobre la línea era muy tarde o ya había hecho mucho daño.

A veces deseaba no haber aprendido tan bien de Bruce justo esas cualidades.

Roy era su amigo, pero no un amigo cómo lo era con Jason, nunca como jaybird. El nunca había hecho nada para que Roy sanara, apartarlo, castigarlo y juzgarlo por sus tropiezos había sido más fácil que sentarse con el junto al inodoro mientras sobrellevaba el proceso de desintoxicación en el que Jason estuvo presente cada momento difícil mientras Kori cuidaba de ellos como la fiera y preciosa guerrera que era.

Y Kori, siempre sería Kori pero no podía reparar lo que arruinó,  llegó muy tarde, había llegado muy tarde y ni siquiera había hecho un esfuerzo, simplemente había esperado que todo continuase en donde él se había quedado y era obvio que eso no sucedería, porque él ya era una persona diferente y Kori también

 

Por lo que aunque notaba las señales, no habían sido nunca relevantes. Hasta que Damián grito que Jason robaría a Jon de su lado. Justo como él había pensado que robo un titán y a Kori cuando con Jason solo era diferente. Porque a diferencia suya no olvidaba que ante todo eran personas y sus necesidades y objetivos no iban primero que el bienestar de nadie. Excepto los malos.

Parecía asustarles que ese lado de Jason que nunca recibían o experimentaban en carne propia los cautivara a todos y se olvidaran de ellos.

Dick quería reír, todos tenían rasgos posesivos con los cuales era muy difícil lidiar, pero Jason no estaba tratando a nadie diferente de como usualmente se dirigía a cualquiera con quién hablara, incluso los muchachos que manejaban la red de tráfico en Gotham para el recibían la misma atención sin temor a que nadie les disparará entre los ojos por haber hecho mal el trabajo.

Jason solo era buen tipo, entendía lo que estaba realmente jodido en el mundo y lo hacía mejor.

Diana lo despeino cuando acepto una margarita que bizarro había conseguido del jardín de Alfred con alegría infantil sin siquiera tartamudear sobre lo que estaba diciendo pero sonriéndole lo suficientemente amplio para que sus ojos se iluminaran con triunfo, como si ese fuera el objetivo de todo el asunto. Y quién sabía tal vez sí que lo era.

Bruce exhaló un suspiro y siguió tecleando como un loco en la computadora, Dick negó para sí mismo, no solo eran sus hermanos Bruce tampoco parecía querer que Diana y Kal sucumbieran a los encantos de Jason.

El pobre Superman no sabía nunca que hacer con sus clones lo cual era en verdad preocupante cuando todo el mundo siempre desconfiaba de lo inestable que era Jason debido al pozo de Lázaro. Y ahí estaba manejando a Bizarro tan bien como cualquiera cabría de esperar.

Parpadeo y una ráfaga de aire lo saco de sus pensamientos y volteo para ver a Bizarro con un montón de margaritas en sus manos de pie junto a Bruce luciendo como un niño pequeño, confundido y adorable.

Jason miraba de reojo con una sonrisa en los labios y Clark había detenido su conversación con Barry para prestarle atención al repentino movimiento.

—¿Abuelo de Bizarro gustar margaritas como a rojo él...?

Parecía haber iniciado como una afirmación antes de terminar en un pregunta insegura y pequeña al recibir toda la atención intimidante de Batman en el.

Dick sabia, prácticamente todos en esa habitación entendían ese tipo de atención intimidante y Jason parecía que tendría un accidente debido a lo duro que estaba resultando aguantarse la risa.

Bruce miro a Jason y luego a Clark antes de extender la mano.

 —Me gustan, gracias.

Bruce tomo el ramo de margaritas y las coloco cuidadosamente junto al teclado mientras los resoplidos de Jason tras sus manos parecía que lo harían ahogarse.

Bizarro regreso con su pequeño grupo y se sentó en el suelo junto a Titus mientras Diana y Artemis se reían abiertamente de toda la escena.

Alfred alguna vez durante un aniversario de la muerte de Jason especialmente difícil de manejar le había contado que con Jason, Bruce había sido el hombre que habría sido si sus padres nunca hubieran muerto.

Lo hacía feliz, Jason era pura bella felicidad. La flor en un barranco había dicho Alfred, era fácil entender ahora porque Bruce se sentía tan incómodo, era fácil quedar encantado con ese Jason que solo él había conocido, Kal y Diana habían estado ahí también. Parecía ser que aún quería proteger al niño de sonrisas ruidosas incluso de sus más cercanos amigos y al mismo tiempo que fuera tan fácil para él como lo era para Jason deslizarse a ese modo de su personalidad debía ser aterrador.

Dick pensó cuan triste eso era. Sería agradable si Superman fuera más como Bizarro y Batman más como Jason. Obviamente la vida de todos los involucrados iba a ser más agradable.

Entonces Jon, Kon y Kara llegaron y fue difícil pero no tanto como antes verlos hacer una línea directa hacía Jason.

Jon incluso salto a sus brazos hablando a la velocidad de la luz sobre la manera en que Superman ahora lo dejaba reparar cosas pequeñas con sus rayos láser y su control fino estaba mejorando, todo mientras frotaba su cabello con sus pequeñas manos como si Jason fuera un oso de peluche y él había escuchado lo asustado que Jon había estado de conocerlo para empezar.

Kon choco puños con él y compartieron un par de líneas sobre la moto y el cuero antes de saludar al resto del grupo, Kara lo había hecho primero y ahora se había unido a Jon a hablar a la velocidad de la luz y empezó el reclamo sobre cómo es que se habían perdido la noche de videojuegos con Bizarro. Lo cual era absolutamente inaceptable. Por lo que al parecer ahora discutían  cuando iba a ser una buena noche de juegos sin escuchar la opinión de Jason en lo absoluto porque bizarro estaba muy animado y Artemisa apoyada sobre la cabeza de Jason  como si fuera un perchero diminuto, lo cual no era, fungía como referí.

Y bien, en verdad sería muy raro si todos o por lo menos la mayoría de los Sups empezaban a pasar todo su tiempo en el callejón del crimen ahora, así que iba a investigar, no por los ojos de súplica molesta en sus otros hermanitos ni tampoco por Bruce o Clark, su Little wing podía cuidarse pero ser un apropiado hermano mayor estaba en la descripción del trabajo aún sino quería pensar en la sensación molesta de que acaparan a su Jaybird cuando él no podía tener conversaciones con el sin tener una picazón molesta en el cuello que lo hacía tartamudear como un imbécil.

 

El problema radicaba en que no tenía ni idea de cómo lo iba a abordar y Alfred iba a estar muy molesto con ellos después de todo.

Jason volvió a reír y gimió internamente porque no se suponía que debía ser tan guapo y lindo y guapo.

Estaba en un maldito gran problema.

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta Jason Todd y esta idea es tannnn divertida y linda de escribir!! Por el momento llevo 3 partes tal vez tenga 5 o 6 pero actualizare lo más rápido que pueda!!
> 
> Kudos y coments son muy apreciados! 
> 
> No se olviden de seguirme en facebook! [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) Cada donación recibe mi gratitud eterna!!
> 
> Besos!


End file.
